Feelings of Love
by lovemeifyoudare
Summary: Yuuri's finally accepted his feelings for Wolfram but isn't sure how to say those three words to him. Written in Yuuri's POV.


Feelings of Love...EHHH What?

It was like any other day at Blood Pledge Castle. The birds were soaring up around the towers screeching their 'bad omen' mantra, soldiers were seen training hard at the fields, Gunter spazzing over the fact that I Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi...ehh...eto...I mean I, Shibuya Yuuri , was ignoring him once more as I ran along the long corridors with Wolfram behind me who screamed words like 'wimp', 'traitor' and 'cheater'. Yes, everything was absolutely normal.

I dodged what seemed like a ball of fire being thrown in my direction. I shouted, "Don't call me a wimp! AND stop throwing fireballs! You can hurt someone with that!" in the fiery blond's direction only to have yet another dangerous ball being thrown in my direction. Seriously, Wolfram was taking this out of proportion. Just because he saw me talking to Lasagna cheerfully does not mean I'm cheating on him! I'm not! REALLY! If you don't believe me, go ask Lasagna herself! She would report to you what exactly I was doing with her! EHHH, not that I was doing anything with her-

As I pondered on whether I was insane to have a conversation with imaginary people in my head, I barely escape another one of Wolfram's assaults. "Traitor! How dare you act with such ardour with another woman when you have me as your fiancé?" The venomous way that Wolfram said those words did, I have to admit, sent shivers down my spine. When the pretty boy was angry, he can be very scary!

I turned a corner with Wolfram following suit but that didn't matter because I finally spotted Murata. He smiled and waved enthusiastically my way as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening...which was true, nothing was but still he shouldn't look so amused when I'm being abused here! Once he was within reach, I grabbed his sleeve and yanked him with me. "Uwahhh...Shibuya!" he wheezed as he tried to follow my pace.

We ran for what seemed like forever but we were finally there at the bathing pool perfectly intact! Without any hesitation whatsoever, both Murata and I jumped into the water thanking our lucky stars we avoided the fire lion summoned by the very ticked off Mazuko soldier. "WIMPPP!" was the last words bellowed to us as we were sucked into the vortex. Yes, yes, yes Earth! Finally!

xXx

"What did you do this time, Shibuya?" Murata asked as he dried his hair with the towel.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Shibuya I may not be the Great Sage anymore but I'd like to think I'm smarter than to believe an obvious lie."

I groaned. Guess I can't really deny anything. Ugh. Sometimes having a super smart, super wise best friend had its disadvantages. "Wolfram saw me talking with Lasagna and he immediately assumed I was cheating on him. Nothing new really."

At my statement, Murata's expression was unreadable with his glasses glinting to make it impossible to see his eyes. "Come on Shibuya, what did you do WITH Lasagna this time to make Wolfram use fire magic on you? Usually Lord Von Bielefelt wouldn't act that impulsively if you had merely _talked _with one of the maids." There you see! Why does he have to be so smart?

My mind went back to what happened that fateful morning. I was talking with Lasagna and I wanted to show her something but as I did so I leaned in towards her, our bodies barely an inch apart, to show her...something...and that was when my accidental fiancé stepped in. He screamed, accused me of committing adultery by wanting to KISS with her and well...that was how I ended up sprinting for my life! I explained all this to Murata, keeping the...something...secret from him! His glasses continued to glint but slowly I could see a smirk forming around the corners of his mouth.

"I see...well then Shibuya, I'd say we should return back so that you can go hug your fiery blond and express your unwavering love for him!" At his words, I choked on my own breath. Sometimes Murata can say the weirdest most embarrassing things EVER! Even though,...even though he's right.

Because I, Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi...I got to stop doing that...is in love with a pretty boy that resembled an angel who coincidentally happened to be the person I had 'mistakenly' proposed to 6 years ago. How weird is that? I'm in love with a male, something I had never thought would happen! A snap of fingers brought me back to reality from my contemplation and I focused my attention on my best friend's smug expression.

I slouched. "Oi...Murata...do you have to say it so...explicitly and loud?" Murata was the second person I confessed my...feelings to, of course the first being Conrad. Just like my godfather, my double black friend had a knowing look on his face, as if he just _knew _that right from the beginning. Was he really that readable? However, I'm glad that the only person who seems oblivious to my feelings is Wolfram.

Murata shook his head and placed his left hand on my shoulder. Finally I could see his eyes and they held a certain seriousness to them that I had only previously seen a handful of times before despite knowing him all these years.

"Shibuya," he spoke in a voice as serious as his eyes, "I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume that you haven't told Lord Von Bielefelt your feelings and that whatever this 'something' was would be your way of expressing your love for him?"

"Err...,"I stuttered. Damn him and his smartness. Overlooking the fact that he's totally right, it kind of creeped me out how Murata was taking my feelings so naturally. I was also envious. Sure, sure I accepted my feelings for Wolfram for...a while now but it still made me uncomfortable to know that I AM in love with a man! Over here on Earth, a lot of people despise homosexual relations, heck even religions condemn them! So you can see why I'm just so...hesitant about Wolfram.

As if hearing my thoughts, Murata shook his head again, "Follow my advice Shibuya. Stop thinking about what others think all the time. What's important is how you feel. And deep down I know you know that because you wouldn't have confessed to Lord Weller and I about your feelings for Lord Von Bielefelt if you didn't think your love for him was important enough to mention." And with those wise words, he let go of my shoulder and walked towards my front door leaving me dumbfounded.

I sat on my bed, completely overwhelmed by the emotions deep inside me. I could vaguely hear Murata greeting my mom and Shori's usual 'friend of my brother' comments as I thought through everything that was said to me.

xXx

I never did understood how I...errr well understood that I loved Wolfram. I tried to pinpoint when exactly I fell in love with him. Was it love at first sight? I thought about it and unconsciously crinkled my nose. Nope, definitely not. Although I was captivated by his angelic face, I was absolutely annoyed by his brattish and snobbish behaviour. It still made my blood boil with rage whenever I thought back to him bad mouthing my mother. It's a good thing that he completely adores my mother now. No, no...so when exactly?

Was it the time when I thought Conrad had left us all and Wolfram catching me before I fall and muttering the words "I will fall with you..."? No...I don't think so. At most my feelings for Wolfram were something close to what I felt for Murata...he was my friend, my confidant...nothing more. Was it the time when he got caught by Shosou's dolls? When he lost his heart? When we were both in the Dry Wind machine and I saw him and a man together? When he broke off the engagement in order to protect my position as the Maou? When he stood by me through the whole Sara ordeal? When...when he stood by me through all these years? No, no, no!

I yanked my hair in frustration. I couldn't remember when exactly I had fallen in love with the Mazuko soldier. All I know was that I woke up with a splitting headache one morning 3 years ago and saw the blond laying next to me still deeply asleep with such a content look on his face that...my heart melted. At first, I had thought it was all the headache's doing but then it didn't stop. That feeling. It only increased as time went by. I felt anxious whenever I'm not around him, extremely happy when he's around even if he called me wimp and accused me of cheating on him, absolutely miserable when we argued, and even jealousy when he trained his soldiers!

It became too overwhelming one day when I saw him laughing with his trainee. I kept thinking back to what I saw in the Dry Wind machine...him and a man and that look of contentment. For some odd reason, I had to suppress my Mazuko powers so that I won't turn to 'Maou mode' and do something I'd regret later. I was shocked when I realized that I wanted to stomp over to Wolfram and accuse _him_ of being a cheater. Too shocked. So shocked that I ran to Conrad and basically blurted out everything I felt.

"_Heika, there's nothing wrong with the way you feel. Love does that to you." _Conrad said, all understanding. He just looked like he knew I had it this bad for Wolfram from the beginning. _ "This is wonderful news! When are you planning to tell Wolfram?"_

Of course my first response was_, "Conrad, you're supposed to call me Yuuri since after all you are the one who named me." _followed by a_ "I don't know...Conrad I don't think I'm ready to do something like confessing to him...it's just...so weird. I mean...you understand right Conrad? It's just too much to take in right now!" _I looked at him pleadingly and watched as he gave his signature kind smile_. "Of course...Yuuri."_

It wasn't until a year from that confession did I tell Murata about my secret. It was mostly a spur of the moment kind of thing. I was at Shinou's temple gardens near the fountain with Murata by my side when the question 'How did I fall in love with him?' came to mind. Apparently, I had voiced out my thoughts which caused a serious interrogation by Murata. I finally gave in after a while and told him I _thought_ I was in love with Wolfram and of course Murata being the genious he is gave the 'I knew it' look and of course advised me to confess.

"_Lord Von Bielefelt loves you Shibuya so there's nothing to worry about!"_ Meh it was easy for him to say, he wasn't in love with a blond Mazuko who happens to be male! I remembered sighing and feeling alone in this.

Of course there _were_ times that I was just so close to confessing to my accidental fiancé. Like the time when I watched him put flowers in Greta's ear or the time when I wake up to find him watching me with a weird soft expression on his face or when he'd agree to come along with me in all my crazy adventures! Yes, too many times. But the words never came out. I kept wondering why it just wouldn't come out...part of the reason was that I knew some part of me still couldn't accept being in love with a man but then it wasn't all...it was also insecurity. 

I started to pace around my room to give the cool impression like I'm thinking about something very deeply which I was. Anyway, so yes it was also insecurity. Not about Wolfram's feelings for me. I may be stupid at times but even an idiot could see that Wolfram was in love with me. Of course, because I'm stupid it took me a while to figure out that Wolfram protects me because he loves me and not because it's his duty to. No, no, no...I was just insecure about the next step, after I confess to him. Do we date? Would Wolfram want to get married straight away? Does he want to get...intimate? I shivered at the thought as I remembered the times when I woke up to find Wolfram's legs high up and his night gown hitching up to reveal perfect, creamy legs. I was so glad he was still asleep because it would totally be embarrassing for him to see my face as red as a tomato!

I stopped pacing to look down on my Japanese room floor. It wasn't just that I was insecure about. I was also insecure about what would happen to our friendship once we became...well an item. Wolfram's been a comforting constant in my life. Every time I were to come back from Earth, he'd be there waiting for me. He'd be the one to call me a wimp when I mess up. He'd be the one I can count on to tell me everything.

He's my best friend. I'm not an A+ student when it comes to relationships, I've never even had a girlfriend in my 21 years of living, but I knew that 'best friend' and 'boyfriend' are two different things. I wouldn't be able to tell Wolfram everything once we're a couple, I won't be able to say certain things to him because I'd be afraid of offending him.

"EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE?" I burst out causing Shori to suddenly fling open my room door while demanding what was the problem. I told him I was just thinking out loud. He started lecturing me and told me to call him 'Oni-chan' as usual. Once I got rid of him, I went back to pondering over my situation. Yes, I...I'm not ready to confess...but...

It's becoming increasingly hard to ignore this emotion especially when I see Wolfram all the time. It's been years since I figured out my emotions and just suppressing it wouldn't be enough anymore. And let's not forget the guilt I feel whenever the blond would indirectly confess his love for me while I gape like a goldfish at him. So...

I rummaged through my pocket to grab hold what was inside it. When I had it in my hands, I grinned as I brought it near my face. It was a miniature stitched up doll but it wasn't just any ordinary stitched up doll, it's a bear bee stitched up doll! Seeing as how it looks waaaaay better than Gwendal's own knitted dolls, I can proudly say that I actually knitted this doll myself! Sure it's nowhere near as good as Greta's and hell I can't expect it to be as good as Anissina's but it was good enough to me!

My mind flashed back to the time when I had asked Greta to teach me to knit. Evidently my beautiful and absolutely amazing daughter who had grown up to become a beautiful teenage girl (for all you guys out there, no you cannot court MY daughter! She's still too young!) agreed to it. I'd spent hours every day trying to get it right and once Greta deemed my knitting good enough I began to start knitting this bear bee doll. However, I wasn't really that sure if it looked good so I wanted to get an opinion. That was when I spotted Lasagna and proceeded to secretively show her the doll. That was when the first fire ball of the day was being thrown at me! Ugh, I have such bad luck!

I groaned as I plopped myself down my bed. It wasn't as big as the one in Blood Pledge Castle but even so it was mighty comfortable. I eyed my creation once more, hoping with all my heart that Wolfram would like this...that he'd realize the symbolism in it. A bear bee was supposed to be...the symbol of their love, that's what Wolfram always told him. If he truly believed that then he'd probably realize what I mean when I give the bear bee to him, right? So even if I didn't exactly confess, I'd indirectly do it anyway and that should tame the emotional turmoil I feel whenever I'm around him!

Now I just have to sit around Earth and wait till he cools down before returning. I'd try explaining what happened with Lasagna of course and then I'd give him this doll. I hope he'd like it...

xXx

I returned to Shin Makako alone since Murata said he had things to do on Earth. Pffft as if! He was probably going out on a date with a girl again and didn't want to tell me details! However, once I reached the fountain of Shinou's temple, I was greeted by Conrad's anxious face.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned. I looked at my surroundings. "And where's Wolfram? He'd always come and greet me..."

"Heika," Conrad began but his serious expression stopped me from reproaching him for not calling me Yuuri this time. "There had been a riot going on along one of our borders. Wolfram's been assigned to deal with it."

I could feel my heart beat faster as fear coursed through me making me feel light headed. I know that Wolfram's a trained soldier but I can't help but feel concerned for my best friend. "Let's go to him Conrad! Let's go! We need to help him!"

Conrad's expression turned solemn. My heart beat even quicker than before. When my godfather had that look on his face, I know with absolute clarity that something's wrong. I stuttered, "Wh-what is it C-Conrad?" He shook his head and I thought he was going to deny me information but then he sighed and continued.

"Yuuri...Wolfram has already returned." I sighed in relieve at his words. "However..." I stiffened. "...he's badly injured. He'd been hit with several arrows and Gisela suspected that one of them hit through his lungs because he doesn't seem to be able to breathe properly. He had also been bleeding badly despite the fact that his troops didn't remove the arrows for fear of him bleeding even more. We...don't know if he'd survive."

I saw tears in Conrad's eyes as I tried to take in everything he said. He might not survive...he might not survive...no...NO! I grabbed hold of both of Conrad's arms, his form blurring a little as tears formed in my eyes but I was determined. "Where is he now Conrad?"

"In the infirmatory...next to the morgue." He answered grimly. I nodded, completely ignoring the morgue part. "Let's go to him Conrad. Let's go to your brother," I said determinedly which made Conrad nod firmly. I knew he wanted to be by his brother's side too. We ran as fast as we could to the outside of Shinou's temple where Ao and Conrad's horse was waiting. We rode as fast as we could towards the castle. I only hoped we wouldn't be too late.

xXx

It felt like the longest journey ever but we finally reached the castle's infirmary. I panted heavily due to our run as did Conrad...both of us had never ran so hard in our lives. Gwendal was there carrying a blank expression as if he wasn't even there, Lady Cheri was sobbing hard into her delicate hands, even Gunter wore a grim expression and Greta...Greta ran to me and even in my dazed state I managed to catch her as she immediately sobbed into my chest.

"Yu...Yuuri...Papa Wolfram...Papa Wolfram..." she heaved through her tears. I caressed her now long hair and said, "Everything will be okay Greta. Wolfram will be alright." And with that I gently pulled away from Greta to move towards the door of Wolfram's room but was stopped by one of the nurses stationed outside the door.

"Heika, you can't! Gisela needs to work and she can't get distract-"

"I have to be there!" I shouted. "Wolfram! WOLFRAM!" I wanted to see him, I needed to see him! I can't...I can't just wait there!

That was when Conrad stepped in, placing his broad hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. Let him in. The patient...I'm sure he'd want Heika to be by his side right now."

"Yes," I heard Lady Cheri sobbed. "He's right. My Wolfie would want him to be with him right now."

A grunt, "Just let him in." It was Gwendal who said that...but he sounded so completely distraught that it didn't sound like him. It only made me yell out Wolfram's name once more. Everyone's worried about you Wolfram so you can't give up! You can't! The nurse still hadn't replied, too confused on whether she should let me in or not so I took the opportunity and just walked past her to the door but when I was about to open the door, it opened with a creak and Gisela stepped out of it, her eyes all red. I held my breath. No this wasn't good...

"I'm sorry...I've done everything I could. He'd lost too much blood and even if I were to ask Lady Cheri to donate her blood, the amount I'd get won't be enough. And even though I've tried healing his wounded lung, it'd take more than that to properly heal it. He's...he's still alive but...his breathing has gone too shallow and I don't know for how long he'd live..."

Something was staining my cheeks, and somewhere in my brain I registered it to be tears. I could hear louder sobs behind me and I half registered Conrad letting go of my shoulder to collapse on the floor sobbing. The Lion of Luttenberg crying? Impossible...

"I have to go see him Gisela." I murmured. "I need to see him now." She brought her hand to my tear stained cheek and nodded.

xXx

It was surreal. Just a day ago Wolfram had been so full of life, chasing me along the corridors of the castle, throwing fireballs my way...now...here he lay on a small single bed looking very pale with bandages wrapped all over his body. I gulped when I realized he looked exactly like a corpse.

No! He hasn't died yet! I won't let him die. I narrowed my eyes in determination, walked up to him and grabbed hold of his cold hands.

"Wolfram, you can't die you hear me?" Was that really my voice? It sounded...so scared, so lost... "You just can't! You can't leave me...didn't...didn't you say you would fall with me? I'm not ready to fall yet Wolfram so neither should you!"

No answer. Did I expect one? I guess I did...I had let go of one of his hands to caress his blond mane. Soft. So soft. Why hadn't I try to do this before? Because Wolfram's right...I am a wimp.

"Please Wolfram...you can't leave me...I don't...I don't know what I'd do without you...," again my voice sounded weird as tears fell freely down my cheeks. "You can't leave me...because I need to tell you something..."

"I need to...I need to...," I sniffed. "I need to tell you that I...love you Wolf..." So odd. Why is it that I can tell him this now when I've hesitated for years? I'm such an idiot...I brought his hand to my cheek and started sobbing freely now. It was then that I felt it...I was going in Maou mode.

I lost consciousness as I let my inner Maou self take over...please...I need to save him...

xXx

It was dark out once I opened my eyes. It felt so gloomy...just like my heart. At first I was confused on why I felt so miserable but then a certain fiery blond came to mind as I sat upright from the bed, screaming his name. I looked at my surroundings...it was the royal bed chambers. Why was I here? I groggily made it out of my bed and walked to the door only to have it open and in walked in was Gisela followed closely behind by Conrad.

I gave them a pleading look, one that was full of despair only to watch them look at each other and back at me with a huge grin on their faces. Why were they smiling?

"Heika," Conrad began as usual. "You used a large amount of maryouku which caused you to go out cold for a while..."

"How long is a while, Conrad?" I wheezed out.

"Around 2 days, Heika." It was Gisela who answered. Again I started to make a move towards the door to be stopped by Conrad.

"Conrad let go! I need to go see Wolfram! If you tell me he's dead I won't believe it! I can't!" I could feel the tears coming back with a vengeance so I hardly registered what Conrad said.

"Yuuri, Wolfram's alive," he said slowly as if realizing that I wasn't in a coherent state. "You saved him." Wolfram's...alive? I...saved him? I gazed at them confusedly.

Gisela's smile widened. "It's true Heika. It was the most amazing display of healing magic I've ever seen! The green light emitting out of you was so immense that it was seen throughout the castle. That was when we ran into the room and watched in awe as you regenerated all the cells in Wolfram's body that's needed. His blood cells, the cells of his lungs...and after a minute or two you collapsed on the floor. Once we had taken care of you, I took a close inspection on Wolfram and realized that his injured lung was working properly and it seemed he didn't need any more blood transfusion what so ever! It was...just...wow."

"So...," a cleared my throat, it seemed there was a lump in it. "So...Wolfram's alive?" After all I didn't really care about how powerful my maryouko was, I just wanted to know if Wolfram was alright.

"Yes Yuuri. He's alright." And with those words from Conrad, I sprinted out the door before he or Gisela could stop me. I didn't care that I felt really drained, I needed to see for myself that he was alright. I rounded a corner to where the infirmary was and when I finally reached Wolfram's assigned room I burst the door open to see Greta and Wolfram in the room with their eyes wide with shock. As cheesy and cliché as this sounds like but I felt like time had slowed down and it was just me and Wolfram...his emerald eyes gazing at me and my onyx ones stared back in wonder.

Greta cleared her throat, and gave Wolfram a peck on his cheek, "Thank you for reading the story to me Papa Wolfram. I really enjoyed it, thank you!" Wolfram gave her a soft look as he nodded. She then bounced towards me giving me a huge hug in my flabbergasted state and left.

"Yuuri..." How is it possible for my name to be whispered so...lovingly? I shook my head, trying to clear it as I walked cautiously towards him. I never took my eyes off of him and he never took his eyes off of me. Once we were an arm's length apart, my hand reached for his cheek marvelling how he leaned eagerly into it. This beautiful angel...he's alive...he won't return to heaven just yet...

It finally struck to me how close I was to losing him. I started to breathe heavily, like I couldn't get enough air in me, as I embraced him tightly and placed my head on the crook of his neck. Wolfram returned my gesture, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"I...thought I'd lost you...," I sobbed pathetically onto his shoulder.

A hand caressed my hair. "Wimp." The insult too sounded so loving. Pulling away from him just a bit, I placed my forehead to his and watched those pools of green that seemed so dazzling.

"How are you?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. He cupped my face to wipe away the tears that were still falling.

I sighed and looked away briefly. "I think I'm the one who should be asking you that."

A chuckle. "Wimp. I'm fine of course, thanks to you. Gisela explained to me what happened when I woke up. I wanted to go see you but Gisela refused to let me budge from this bed." He scowled at the unfairness of being bedridden and despite still feeling awful, I had to smile at my fiancé's stubbornness. Upon seeing my smile, his expression softened to one of pure adoration and love.

"It's okay. You were wounded Wolfram. I would have felt terrible if I knew you came to see me being badly injured while I was unconscious." It's true, I would be. He humph-ed and stuck his nose up in the air. I laughed relief finally washing over me.

"You have no idea...how...immensely happy and relieved I am that you're alive, Wolf."

"Like I said, I owe it all to you. Those bandits really know how to aim with those arrows! Humph! But next time they better be prepared for fireballs and excellent swordsmanship! I'll definite-

"You're not allowed to go chase after them Wolf and that's an order." My tone was totally serious and hard. For a moment I thought I was in my Maou mode. Wolfram gave me an indignant look. "Excuse me?" he demanded.

I exhaled slowly. One thing about Wolfram that does get to me at times is his pride. "Wolf, those bandits had already moved away from the borders. There's no point in following them anymore." I grabbed hold of both his hands. "Please, Wolf. I don't want to...risk it." Drawing circles on the back of his hands, I gazed firmly at stubborn green eyes. "I don't know...what I'll do without you."

"Why...?" was the question whispered back to me.

"Because...I..lo...that is well...errrmmm...I well..." DAMN IT I STILL COULDN'T SAY IT!

Before I could continue with my nonsensical confessions, the door opened and in walks in Anissina with some sort of weird contraption that had mechanical hands on them. Despite the previous mood, I sweat dropped.

"Ah! Heika!" she cheered as she entered with that thing, "I knew you'd be here! Well don't mind me, I just want to drop by to put my latest invention 'Wraps-any-wounds-with-bandages-kun'! There's no need to have nurses or doctors wrapping or rewrapping wounds anymore! Why, with these mechanical hands, it'd be just the same as getting treated by Gisela! I'm sure of it!" She was talking so fast and animatedly that I could hardly catch her...but what I did catch was bandage and wounds...and immediately thought she wanted to use my injured Mazuko soldier as a guinea pig.

"Anissina-san...Wolfram's still too...delicate-

"No I'm not!"

"What I mean is," I continued. "Is that he's too delicate to try any sort of inventions right now." With that Wolfram shut his mouth to nod his head vigorously, finally catching on to what I meant.

Anissina's good mood faltered as her mouth formed a tight line. "Hmmm...well I guess you're right. Gwendal's still pretty upset about what happened with Lord Von Bielefelt so I bet he'd get at least twenty new wrinkles on his forehead if he knew about me using him for this experiment." She placed the machine on the bed beside Wolfram's, and I instinctively backed away a bit from it to avoid any accidents that usually followed with her inventions.

"Ah well! I'll just leave it here and test it out on another patient! I'm sure 'Wraps-any-wounds-with-bandages-kun' will definitely be known as a stepping ground for women! Female nurses would no longer be forced to attend to the wounds of men!" She preached, her right hand curled into a fist to give emphasis to her words. Again, I sweat dropped. "A-alright Anissina." She continued to preach as she walked out of the door. Beside me Wolfram sighed in relief.

"Anyway wimp, what were you saying?" Wolfram asked, his green eyes curious. My nervousness returned as I suddenly remembered what I wanted to say. Oh goshhhh, I don't know how to say it! I-I-I...

But I have to! What if this is the only chance I'd get to tell him? I need to! Stop being a wimp Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi! Ahhh! I really got to stop doing that!

"Ah well...you see ummm...I lo...errr...I..." Without realizing it, I was backing away from Wolfram which was a horrible thing to do because the 'Wraps-any-wounds-with-bandages-kun' was right behind me.

I scratched my head, not realizing I had pressed some button on the thing. Wolfram's eyes widened in fear but I was too lost in my babbling that I didn't notice it...not until it was too late.

"The thing...the thing is...Wolfram I lo-

"Yuuri!" Wolfram bellowed just as a mechanical arm slammed into my back causing me to be thrown in the blond's direction. We both flopped on the bed with me on top of him.

"-ve you!" I blurted out from the result of the slam. Upon realizing on what had just happened, me confessing and us being in such a...position, I began to panic, waved my arms around and then accidently fell off the bed.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram again bellowed. I groaned as I rubbed my sore bum on my position on the floor. The Mazoku soldier got off the bed, wincing slightly (is he still in pain?) and kneeled down next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and I nodded. He shook his head. "Wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp!"

Wolfram smiled. "Well you certainly are one if you needed Anissina's machine to confess your love for me." My eyes widened into saucers as Wolfram proceeded to laugh freely.

"Wolfrrrrrammmm! Th-that's not funny! You shouldn't laugh when someone...says those three words! Besides aren't you supposed to be gleefully happy or something now that you know that I well...you know." I blushed. I couldn't help myself!

He humph-ed even though he still kept his smile on. "I already knew you loved me you wimp."

I blinked. "EHHH? How?" I was SO sure he was clueless about my feelings!

He stood up (I suddenly realized I was still on the floor) and walked to his bed to get something from under his pillow. When I focused on what exactly Wolfram had with him, I gasped as my hand rummaged through my pocket.

"Th-that's my bear bee doll!" I exclaimed as it became evident to me that the doll wasn't in my pocket.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Wimp! It's _my_ bear bee doll since you were planning to give this to me! I wasn't exactly conscious when you used your healing powers on me but I could have sworn I heard something like 'This is for you my love.' When I woke up, I saw this on my pillow so I put two and two together and figured out that you were the one who made this knitted doll for me!" I gaped like an idiot. Wolfram was right but that's totally not the way I wanted to give my present to him! "Well...ummm...," I jabbered once more.

I got up from the floor and walked up to the fiery blond. He still had that beautiful smile on him and I couldn't help but caress his soft cheek. "So...do you...like it?"

A snort. "Yuuri I _love_ it...and...I love you too." Wolfram blushed at his own confession while I grinned just like a child in a candy shop.

"Reallllly?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Of course."

"Really, really, rea-

"Yuuri if you don't stop with that nonsense I'll burn you alive." Wolfram playfully threatened. I pouted in reply.

xXx

"_Nice work...Lady Von Kabelnikoff," the evil, spectacle wearing double black praised. _

"_Of course! My inventions always work!" she replied causing a huge number of sweat drops from the crowd._

_A huff was made. "Well, I'd prefer if it hadn't caused my brother in such a degrading position with Heika." _

"_Now, now Gwendal," the voice of reason said with his signature kind smile intact. "He did afterall save our little brother." _

"_Well everyone! I guess operation 'Getting Yuuri to confess' worked perfectly! I'm such a genious!" the previous double black said. _

"_By the way...Geika...how did you manage to come to this world? Yuuri didn't come into this world with you this time around..."_

"_Let's just say...,"and the double black eyes focused on a dark corner. "I had a little help from a bored, selfish, conceited and totally ancient friend..."_

_A cape was bellowing around the same dark corner while the people there could have sworn they heard someone curse the double black to death. _

xXx

"Ne, Wolfram...," I began as I continued to caress his hair. We were lying on the same bed, with Wolfram's head resting on my arm. My voice caught his attention and he turned his head to face me.

"What is it Yuuri?"

I asked him a question that had been nagging me for a while now. "If...if I didn't feel the same way...would you still stay by my side?"

Total silence. I held my breath and waited for his answer.

"Of course."

It was my turn to ask "Why?"

Is it because I'm his king? Is it because it's his duty?

"Because you're the sun in my life Yuuri. No matter what you may feel for me, whether it's love, hate, indifference...I'll stay by your side. I already told you, didn't I? That I'd fall with you...and I always will."

I smiled. "I'm glad though...that you love me...and that I feel the same way."

The blond returned my smile with one that was far more beautiful than any other. "Me too."

"I...ummm...heart you Wolfram."

A giggle. "I heart you too, wimp."

THE END


End file.
